A Twist of Fate
by ascetor
Summary: A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right." She recognizes the writing anywhere. Post-Hogwarts . D/Hr
1. O1:: How it started

**Title** / A Twist of Fate**  
Rated** / T . Might change in the future .**  
Summary** / A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "_Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._" She recognizes the writing anywhere.**  
Warning** / This might sound familiar ?**  
Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter .

**Author's Note** / I am aware I have story being written right now, but I am having a major block and this story has a bright future in my head right now! My other story is called 'One Fine Line', please check it out!

* * *

**Chapter 1**:

It was a dark and rainy night in June. A figure stood next to a crib, caressing his newborn son's cheek. The baby had a thin layer of platinum blond hair covering his head, his features were so attractive and sharp, and his skin was pale- just like the father. That's what the baby's mother said before running away from her estranged husband.

Well, not exactly estrange. They were forced into this marriage by both their parents- to ensure they're bloodline and their status in the society- they didn't want it as they both had another in mind. The two newly wed had made things clear the night of their wedding day. They will stay together until a male child is conceived and born, then she and her lover planned to run away after that. He agreed without any disagreements involved and assured her that all first born in the Malfoy family were male.

The new Mrs. Malfoy had found herself pregnant after three months into their wedding and both herself and her 'husband' breathed out a sigh of relief. When she was in her six months of pregnancy, her father in-law, who had been stuck in Azkaban for two years after the war, had passed in the lifeless jail. Her mother in-law was happier than she was before when she was under the pressure of being a cold familiar to the public. Unfortunately, she had found out, one night, of her only son and her daughter in-law's plan when the baby is born.

Although not pleased, she had supported it as her daughter in-law was like a daughter to her and the widowed woman wanted her to be happy. The woman cornered her son later that night, bombarding him with questions, which had made him confessed who he was and is still in love with.

A storm brought the young man of merely nineteen-years-old back into the present. He gently scooped up his son, who was born less than two days ago, into his arms as he planted gentle, loving kisses onto his forehead. As he placed his sleeping son down, he left a letter next to the crib. He had written a few letters to different individuals, which will be sent to his lawyer in two days automatically.

He took one last apologetic glance at his son as he left the nursery towards his mother's room to say goodbye before disappearing from the Wizarding World until the time is right.

* * *

_Two days later_

"Harry, look at this!" Hermione Granger exclaimed looking at the front-page news of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione Granger and Harry Potter shared an apartment in the middle of the busy Wizarding World. They were both important aurors and were only called in when needed, so Hermione took another work up at Flourish and Boots as a hobby and to earn more money for her savings while Harry occasionally helps out at Fred and George's joke shop.

Ronald Weasley had moved out of the Burrow to live with his fiancé, Pansy Parkinson. What a shocker. Pansy was disowned from her family, but money wasn't their problem now. Ron is now a well-known Quidditch player who earns enough money to last a lifetime and Pansy, who had gotten prettier during her last years with her pug nose gone, is now a model and a designer. They built a small warm cottage half a mile away from the busy Hogsmeade so that they could be closer to the Burrow and Hogsmeade itself.

"What does it say Hermione?" Harry called from the bathroom. "I'm in a bit of a predicament here."

"It says," Hermione quoted. "_Draco Malfoy Gone Without A Trace._"

"What?" Harry said in disbelief, dropping his towel as he came out wiping his wet hands on his trousers and stretched his right arm out. "Can I have a look?"

"Come here," Hermione waved him over as she laid it flat on the table. The Daily Prophet wrote,

_Draco Malfoy Gone Without A Trace_

_Draco Malfoy, son of the deceased well-known Death Eater Lucius Malfoy, took part in the Battle against He-who-still-shall-not-be-named. He was and still is one of the capable younger aurors who had caught most of the Death Eaters in Azkaban, who are waiting in line for the Kiss or sentenced to life imprisonment, along with Hermione Granger and the-boy-who-lived, Harry Potter._

_Reports had been received saying that Draco Malfoy, the wedded man of one year, was last seen at St. Mungos three days ago. Some eyewitness had given us information saying that Mrs. Astoria Malfoy had just given birth to a healthy baby boy. However, it seems that Mrs. Astoria Malfoy was last seen cuddling with an unknown man yesterday, which our sources seems to point towards Theodore Nott, the former housemate of both Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy._

_We then got the report saying that Draco Malfoy had gone missing when we arrived his home to see his upset mother and his peacefully sleeping baby. When wondered, his mother had replied that she thought he had been on a business trip, but when she called up to check on him, they informed her that they had not seen him at all. A letter had been sent to the family lawyer, Blaise Zabini, Mr. Malfoy's closest acquaintance. More information will be given when everything is reported back to us._

_ By Melanie Horris._

"Harry, what do you think -" Hermione's question was cut short when a large unknown snow owl pecked noisily on her apartment window. She walked over with a few treats in her hand to feed the owl. She gently took the letter from the owl as the owl hooted softly at the sight of the treats. She smiled and smoothed the owl's soft fur. "Off you go now."

"What is it, Hermione?" Harry asked curiously.

"It's a letter," Hermione frowned, opening the letter with the previous new article pushed away from her mind. "From Blaise. Apparently, I am needed at his office. It sounds important."

"What? Now?" Harry cried in disbelieve. "But…but my date with Ginny! I don't know what to do!"

"Oh, come off it Harry!" Hermione rolled her eyes. "Just be yourself! I mean, it's not your first date together."

"Fine!" He sighed after realizing that she was right. "Just be back before midnight."

Hermione laughed, "Harry! You're not my father! Anyway, have fun with Ginny! Tell her I said hi."

"Will do, 'Mione! Good luck!" Harry waved as she flooed out of their shared apartment.

* * *

**Author's note** / Well, I sorta had this in mine for a couple of months now, I saw one which had a similar storyline a couple years ago, but I can't seem to find it anymore? But anyway, this will NOT be the same as that because that would just be cheating and unfair and stupid. There will be a few twists! So have a look out!

;; Drop a review ; Fave this story ; Put this on your story alert ;;

Love,  
hardly insane


	2. O2:: Three Years Later

**Title** / A Twist of Fate**  
Rated** / T . Might change in the future .**  
Summary** / A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "_Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._" She recognizes the writing anywhere.**  
Warning** / This might sound familiar .**  
Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter .

**Author's Note** / I am aware I have story being written right now, but I am having a major block and this story has a bright future in my head right now!

* * *

**Chapter 2**:

_Hermione Granger,_

_How have you been? The last time I saw you was at the War one-year reunion, a month before my now ex-wife gave birth. You looked fantastic._

_Anyway, Astoria and myself had gone on our separate roads- a mutual decision since we both love another. Astoria is now off with Theo to who-knows-where and I will be travelling around the world- muggle and wizard alike, I will not be traceable._

_Before you give me an internal rant about leaving a three-or-four-days old baby at home while I travel, hear me out. I want you to look after him. The reason I left is because I don't want him to end up like me. I don't know how to raise a kid who won't end up like me, Granger._

_Please, that is all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._

_With all my heart,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_p.s. His name is Scorpius, Scorpius Malfoy.

* * *

_

That was three years ago. Three years ago, when Draco Malfoy left the Wizarding World. Three years ago, Scorpius Malfoy was given to Hermione Granger. Three years ago, she received a letter addressed to her from his lawyer, Blaise Zabini. A letter written in his handwriting, she recognized it all too well since their days at Hogwarts.

Unknown to the Wizarding World, with a couple of people not counted, Draco and Hermione had a secret romantic relationship. They had kept it well hidden and only their closest friends, Narcissa and Dumbledore knew. It happened two years before the war, when they were both sixteen. They were stuck under the enchanted mistletoe during the Christmas holiday, everyone except Blaise Zabini, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter and the two younger Weasley siblings, Ron and Ginny had gone back home. The two had spent a whole day arguing and hexing while the other five students looked on, occasionally leaving to have some fresh air or, in Ron's case, falling asleep.

"_Just get it over with, Granger." Draco sneered after five hours of arguing with disgust planted on his face. "I don't need to waste more time with filthy creatures like you."_

"_Likewise, ferret." Hermione spat back, then Draco pulled Hermione towards him and planted his lips on hers. Startled by the sparks that occurred the second their lips touched, they pulled back shocked. Slowly, they leaned towards each other again and kissed again, this time slowly. Pretty soon, his hands were tangled in her once wild hair that had grown into soft curls and hers were around his neck, clinging onto him. It was quite awkward for the four other students who were watching and one who was sleeping. The two were brought back to the present when a loud snore came from a red haired boy who woke up instantly._

"_I'll be seeing you, Granger." He whispered on her lips. He cannot believe how alive he felt when they kissed. She's a muggle-born but to hell with it! I'm a Slytherin, they're meant to break the rules. With one last peck on her lips and a playful smirk, he left with Blaise who was chuckling amusedly as they walked away leaving a dazed and four surprised Gryffindors. That was how their relationship started._

But that was in the past now. Before the war, Draco and Hermione had to break up because of his engagement to Astoria Greengrass. His father and himself had a huge argument about it when Draco told Lucius that he wanted to court Hermione Granger. Narcissa looked at her son with a helpless look, as she knew how much he loves the muggle-born witch. After the war, Lucius and Astoria's parents had been locked up for Death Eater activities. Even though that might have solved the problem, Lucius had arranged several things so that the marriage will have to take place.

Though that was all a long time ago, The Daily Prophet had got all the information the next day. The day after Draco Malfoy was reportedly missing, the newspaper was dedicated to the news stating that Draco Malfoy had gone on vacation, leaving his ex-wife with another man and his son with the brains of the Golden Trio. The reporter, namely Rita Skeeter, had also written a full page about the secret romance that the two supposed enemies shared six years ago. How she got the details, Hermione didn't care. It didn't really matter now. All it matters now was Scorpius.

Hermione treated him like how she would treat her own. She put in most of her available time with him. She would occasionally bring him to events and reunions that her friends held. Luna and Blaise would also take Scorpius with them along with their son, Nathan, who was seven months younger than Scorpius was, to birthday parties when Hermione was busy with Auror businesses. With Draco gone, Narcissa felt lonely in the large Malfoy Manor, so she built a cottage near Luna and Blaise's, Ron and Pansy's and the Burrow. She had also convinced Harry and Hermione, who shared an apartment, to move in with her so that she can have access to Scorpius most of the time too.

Even though it has been three years, news on Scorpius and Hermione would still show up filling half the page of the Daily Prophet every week. Witches and wizards would still whisper when she walked down the streets with Scorpius hoisted up and fidgeting with his fingers on her left hip. It had got onto Hermione's nerve but she learned to ignore it for Scorpius' sake. She didn't want to hurt Scorpius in any way with her magic.

Hermione had found herself quite helpless most days and wished that Draco would come back sooner rather than later. Most days often ended with her in tears from all the stress she kept inside since the war ended. She made sure Narcissa wasn't home when she lets down her barriers, she didn't want to cause more trouble to Narcissa than she had been. Scorpius always found his way into her room crying, he would walk in an unstable fashion towards her and crawl onto her laps and wipe her tears away with his innocent hands.

Hermione cleared her mind from all the thoughts as she washed her face. It's Scorpius' birthday today, everyone she knew since Hogwarts was invited even some Slytherins were invited, not counting Pansy. Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and Gregory Goyle were invited and they came. She put on some make up, smoothed down her pale pink sundress, and breathed in deeply before she walked out the house towards the garden, where the party was held.

"Mama!" Scorpius called as he ran towards her, causing most of the party attendants to turn towards her. "Me and Nathan make toy fly. We make dragon fly."

"That's great, hon!" Hermione grinned, ruffling his hair congratulating him. "Don't hurt yourself or anyone alright? Mama will be talking to people."

Scorpius nodded enthusiastically and ran back towards the inflatable playground that Narcissa and Molly had conjured where Nathan, Rosalie (Rose) and Hugo- Ron and Pansy's two-years-old twins were playing.

"Luna! Blaise!" Hermione greeted. "How are you? Last I heard, number two's coming along."

"Number two?" Luna laughed. "I suppose the wrackspurts had left some rumours for you."

"Well," Blaise winked. "I could make that happen if this little blond witch would stop working for a few days."

"That is highly inappropriate, Blaise!" Pansy smirked as she pulled Ron towards them. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hi Pansy, Ron." She exclaimed happily as she hugged them. "It's been a while. I heard that Pansy's shop is now ranked second as the most visited shop in Diagon Alley."

"It is!" Ron said proudly as he stuffed a muffin into his mouth. After Pansy and himself got married, his eating manners had improved. He swallowed before adding, "Pans' robes and muggle clothes are amazing and not that expensive, of course everyone's going to be there."

"And the last I hear, Ronald, you are still eating like an elephant." Hermione rolled her eyes. "Wait till your stomach pops, it'll be worse then one."

Pansy, Blaise and Luna snickered at that comment while Ron mocked anger, trapping Hermione under his toned arms as if he's chocking her.

"Well, I should get going if I have to get through everyone." Hermione smiled, getting out of Ron's hold. "Where's Harry and Ginny?"

"At the Burrow, celebrating Ginny's new position as Chaser for Chudley Canons." Ron shivered. "He might be my best mate, but sometimes, it's just wrong."

Hermione laughed as she walked away. "Got to get used to it Ron, they're getting married."

"Hermione!" Millicent smiled as Hermione approached her, Daphne and Goyle. "Thanks for inviting us."

"Oh, not a problem." Hermione smiled back, giving each of them a hug. "How's your café going?"

"Fantastic!" Goyle grinned, snaking an arm around Millicent. "Millie and I were just thinking about opening another in America's Hogsmeade."

"Really? That is wonderful!" Hermione exclaimed and turned towards Daphne. "How about you Daphne?"

"I'm getting married." Daphne said coldly, with her nose held high. "Not that you don't know, it was all over the Daily Prophet a month ago. You just don't know who."

Hermione and the Goyles looked at Daphne a bit annoyed when she started squealing, "Edric Hamilton. We've been going out secretly for two years now and decided to tie the knot."

Hermione and Millicent's mouth dropped. "The tall, young, hot, brunette American who owns the company that makes the best magical wedding bands ever?"

Daphne nodded happily so quickly, her excitement was obvious. "Uh huh! We're getting married in six months!"

The three girls squealed simultaneously and hugged. Hermione pulled back laughing, "Never thought that even the Daily Prophet didn't catch that."

"Well, we sneak off to France, Italy, America, Malaysia and some other places other than London to have our dates." Daphne said dreamily, reliving her wonderful memories spent with her lover. "Oh, you just have to go to Malaysia! They have the most wonderful beaches. Oh! And France, such a romantic place for dates and anniversary. America, we almost wanted to get hitched at Vegas and have our honeymoon at Hawaii. Italy is just, wow."

Millicent snapped her fingers in front of Daphne's eyes, which were drifting away. "Millie!" Daphne scowled. "Wait till Greg brings you there! We'll see who's talking."

"If you excuse me," Hermione said chuckling, making a move to greet others, "I'll leave you three alone while I'll check up on the others."

Not even five metres away from the Slytherins, Hermione felt a bit uneasy. She swayed around a bit and grabbed the closest thing possible to steady herself. Unfortunately, before she even grabbed the chair that was right next to her, she felt to the ground. The last thing she saw was Scorpius pointing at her shouting a hysterical call.

**

* * *

Author's note** / What did you think of this chapter? I skipped a few years ahead because I didn't plan on this being a really long story. 10~15 chapters tops. Draco's coming back soon! That might help, I guess.

;; Drop a review ; Fave this story ; Put this on your story alert ;;

Love,  
hardly insane


	3. O3:: Scorpius' birthday and letters

**Title** / A Twist of Fate**  
Rated** / T . Might change in the future .**  
Summary** / A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "_Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._" She recognizes the writing anywhere.**  
Warning** / This might sound familiar .**  
Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter .

**Author's Note** / I love you all! Thank you for dropping reviews and adding this to your faves;alerts! They mean soo much to me!

Now to the chapter :)

* * *

**Chapter 3**:

"Mama!" A voice called. It was all fogged up, she couldn't really recognize the voice, but only one person calls her that. The same person shook her. "Wake up, mama!"

Hermione slowly squeezed her eyes and opened them up. Scorpius' grey eyes were right in front of her hazel eyes. She gasped in surprise as she stumbled back, hitting her head in the process. "Ouch."

"Mama! You ok!" Scorpius exclaimed as he jumped onto her lap and hugged her tightly. Hermione's arms automatically went around his little body as she looked around.

"What happened?" She asked confused as she looked around. Ron, Pansy, Scorpius and Daphne were the only ones there with her.

"You blacked out." Ron said. "Gave us all quite a scare when you didn't wake up a few minutes later. Just wanted to tell you, Pansy and I've got to go. We'll owl you later this week."

She nodded and waved as they left. "How long was I out for?" Hermione frowned, looking out the window. It wasn't dark yet, that was good.

"'Bout ten minutes." Daphne said as she sat down on the bed Hermione was on, prying her nephew away from Hermione. "You really should lighten up with your work. Thank Merlin I work at St. Mungos! Here's some pepper-up potion."

"Thanks, Daph." Hermione said as she empty the potion into her mouth. Then, she turned to Scorpius who was sitting on Daphne's lap, looking at Hermione. "I'm sorry, Scorpius. I must have ruined your party."

Scorpius shook his head as he climbed back onto Hermione's lap. "Mama ok. Scowpy happy."

"He really loves you." Daphne said quietly as she rubbed on Scorpius' back. "He was so worried, he almost caused a scene. Just like Draco. I feel lonely most of the time with my parents off in Azkaban and Astoria in who-knows-where with Theo. I'm glad you included me in his life, Hermione. I mea, I can't believe she gave up this child."

Hermione stayed silent as Daphne talked while Scorpius yawned and drifted into his sleep. "Don't get me wrong, Hermione. I'm glad she's gone with Theo, she wouldn't be anywhere near him if she stayed. She never liked kids.

"Draco still loves you, you know." Hermione looked up at Daphne shocked when she said that. "I went to Malfoy Manor yesterday, just to take away Astoria's things and owl it to her. I saw Draco's journal on their dressing table. I was curious because it was the one I gave him a few months just before he left, so I flipped through it, wondering why he hadn't taken it with him when I found the page."

Daphne looked at her with a watery smile. "It said a lot of things about you. I think there were a few pages, filled with one hundred things he loves about you. Then, the last page before he left, he wrote this-

'_I will return,  
__Find you,__  
Love you, (more than the last)__Marry you,  
And live without a shame.'_

_Mark my words, Hermione. I will do it._

Hermione smiled. It was her favourite quote from the muggle movie 'Atonement'. She told him about it when they were still together.

"Well, erm," Daphne cleared her throat as she stood up. "I better get going. I have another date with Edric. At Canada."

"Thank you, Daphne, for everything." Hermione said, knowing that Daphne knew what she was talking about. "And have fun at Canada! Bring me some presents please!"

"Will do!" Daphne smiled. "Oh, Edric would like to meet you and Scorpius soon! I told him loads about the two of you."

"Anytime will do, Kingsley gave me a week's holiday for finishing a really big case. Just owl me before you apparate over, I do prefer to have Scorpius clean rather than dirty when meeting someone."

"I will." Daphne said as she hugged Hermione goodbye. "Got to dash. I'll owl you soon!"

Hermione stood up carefully while adjusting Scorpius so that he was comfortable. She moved his so that his arms are around her neck, hanging loosely while his chin was rested on her shoulder. She carried him downstairs and outside where she saw the rest were still there talking.

"Hermione!" Narcissa fussed. "Thank Merlin you're alright! Gave us all quite a scare. Is Scorpius asleep?"

"Yes, unfortunately. But I reckon I should wake him up for the cake."

"Good idea." Narcissa agreed. "We'll let him back to bed when everyone's got the cake."

"Scorpius," Hermione called, shaking him gently while he started to stir. "Hon, wake up. We'll let you go back to sleep when everyone's got cake."

"Cake?" Scorpius asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.

"Yes, hon. your birthday cake."

"Ok. Back to nappy after that, wight?"

"Yes, love." Narcissa answered as Hermione passed Scorpius into her arms.

"I'll get the cake alright, Cissa?" Narcissa nodded and went to gather people around a round table for the cake.

Hermione walked towards the kitchen and asked for the cake from a house elf named Tilly. Tilly has been working for Narcissa ever since the latter was married to Lucius Malfoy. Tilly had followed Narcissa to the cottage after she freed all the house elves working for her, leaving the others around the Manor to clean up. Tilly had, in a way, begged Narcissa to let her continue her work by her missus' side. Hermione found out that Tilly's a paid elf, so she was fine with it, occasionally have Tilly do things for her when she was tired.

While she waited, she heard a knock from the front door. Curiously, she walked towards the door and made herself presentable, but she found no one on her doorstep. She looked around a bit confused and alert, and then something told her to look down. A few letters was left on the doorstep, addressing to different people living in this household. She smiled softly as she recognized the writing when she opened the one addressed to her.

"Miss Minney," Tilly nudged. "Cake is ready, miss."

"Can you bring it out please?" Hermione said. "Tell Cissa there's a letter for her."

"Yes, Miss Minney." Tilly obeyed as she popped outside.

Hermione quickly turned back to the letter and it read,

_Dearest Hermione,_

_How are you? I trust you are well. It's been a long while since I saw you._

_I was back at Malfoy Manor last week. I trust Daphne saw my journal when she was here while she took Astoria's left over possessions. I meant for her to see it, and being the curious one she always has been, I believe she read through it. _

_I meant what I written, Hermione._

_Thank you for raising Scorpius and for taking care of mother. Tell him that I wished him a Happy Birthday. I'll see you later._

_Love,  
Draco_

She smiled- he was never one to reveal anything in letters. _Later?_ Hermione frown. _He's coming back?_

"Hermione!" Narcissa's voice called from the back door. "Dear, we're just about to sing Scorpius a birthday song. Come on!"

"Alright!" Hermione called back. "Wait, Cissa! Draco was at the Manor last week."

Narcissa was evidently shocked. She stood still for a moment before snapping back into reality. "We'll talk about that later. Come on now!"

* * *

"Thanks, Hermione!" The Weasleys, minus Ron, Pansy and Ginny chorused as they waved her goodbye, walking towards the Burrow in the dark.

"Bye!" Hermione waved.

"Millie and I are going to be in America tomorrow. We'll owl you soon!" Goyle said while he hugged Hermione goodbye.

"Have fun!" She waved until they disappeared from the fireplace.

"Hermione, Tilly mentioned a letter?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded as she walked to the table where she had left the letters and passed it to Narcissa. She waited in silence as Narcissa read through her son's letter. "That's odd. He said he had been around London for a few days, but has left again for the last round of visits. He wrote saying he'll be back soon. But didn't leave a date. When do you suppose he wrote this?"

"I don't know." Hermione said, her eyes drooping. "Do you mind if I called it a night? I'm a bit tired."

"Oh, alright," Narcissa frowned, saddened that Hermione didn't want to discuss Draco's matter with her. "Night, darling."

"Night, Cissa." Hermione said as she kissed Narcissa on her cheek goodnight.

* * *

**Author's note** / I'll be gone for a month on vacayy :) I wouldn't be updating soon :( Tell me how you felt about this chapter. I thought the ending was quite… abruptly written.

;; Drop a review ; Fave this story ; Put this on your story alert ;;

Love  
hardly insane


	4. O4:: A change of view

**Title** / A Twist of Fate**  
Rated** / T.**  
Summary** / A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "_Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._" She recognizes the writing anywhere.**  
Warning** / This might sound familiar.**  
Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note** / Hey! If you are one of my readers for my story called 'One Fine Line', it is on hold. Sorry :(  
Thank you sooo much for the reviews! I really loved seeing and reading your thought about it! GAH! I tried writing in DRACO's pov, but I think I failed, well, tell me your thoughts about it!

* * *

**Chapter 4**:

_Draco's view;;_

I heard voices and laughter as I walked towards mother's cottage. My heart sped up; I was so close to seeing Scorpius, mother and- and Hermione. I sighed as I thought of her name, I still remember how we ended up together. She changed me for the better and I wouldn't have it any other way.

I was informed by the house elf Xyne [pronounced: si-nae], that mother had ordered a cottage built near the Weasleys' and the Zabinis' a few months after I left the Wizarding World. I wasn't surprised- Mother had left Astoria and I some hints that she wanted to move when Scorpius hadn't happened.

"Scorpius," Hermione called, it sounded like bells to my ears. "Hon, wake up. We'll let you go back to sleep when everyone's got cake."

I casted the disillusionment charm around me and walked towards the backyard. Hermione still looked as beautiful as the last time I saw her, if not more. Mother, mother looked so happy- happier than the last time I saw her. Then, the sight of my son came into view. He looked just like me, nothing like Astoria. That was good. I don't want anything to remind me of that marriage.

Then, Hermione walked into the cottage. I rounded towards the front porch and knocked, waiting for her to come out. I knew the time hasn't arrived yet, so I left the letters on the floor. But I stayed. I stayed until she came out.

I could have sworn she saw me, but I know she didn't. She saw the letters, her face brightened up even though shock showed on her face. I took the time to survey her, she seemed tired- Auror business, I suppose. She looked absolutely breath taking in her pale-pink sundress- it showed off her toned legs and arms. My heart was pounding as loud as the Hogwarts train- I was surprised that she didn't hear it.

To my disappointment, she walked in after reading the letter. I heard her talking to mother then nothing. I sighed, and casted away the disillusionment charm before turning away.

Now, I just need to find the perfect thing before I return.

* * *

**Author's note** / I know this is short! But yeahh, erm, author's block and this was what I had so far. Sorry. On the bright side, the next chapter will be longer! I promise!

;; Drop a review ; Fave this story ; Put this on your story alert ;;

Love  
hardly insane


	5. O5:: Hogwarts Party

**Title **/ A Twist of Fate  
**Rated** / T.  
**Summary** / A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "_Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._" She recognizes the writing anywhere.  
**Warning** / This might sound familiar .  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter. *bawls*

**Author's Note **/ I still doubt my previous chapter :S no one told me if it was alright or bad. gah! I loved your reviews though! I love them very much! I enjoy reading them and please keep reviewing because I want to hear abotu your thoughts!

* * *

**Chapter O5** ;;

"Scorpius?" Narcissa's voice called. "Sweetheart! Let's go!"

He ran down the stairs as quickly as his short legs could take him towards Narcissa and Hermione. He looked really adorable with his buttoned up shirt and pants.

"Mama, grandmama, you both look pretty!" Scorpius grinned as he saw the two women by the fireplace. Hermione had a grey strapless dress on her and a pale green cloak around her. She had silver strappy heels on. It was really simple. Narcissa had her green dress on with a cloack over to keep herself warm and ballet flats. Narcissa was still taller than Hermione in flats. [[ A/N;; tell me if you want to see their clothes . . . I'll send them to you when you review *hint hint* :) ]]

They were heading to the Hogwarts party. Everyone in Hermione's year was attending, with the exception of a few.

"All set?" Hermione asked. When the two Malfoys nodded, they apparated to Hogsmeade where they will be walking to the ancient building.

* * *

Silence followed Hermione and the two Malfoys as they walked into the Great Hall. All eyes turned to the three. Curiosity, shock and jealousy greeted them. Narcissa pecked both Hermione and her grandchild on the cheek before leaving them to look for her friends.

Lavender was the first one to greet her. She had a sleeping little boy on her hips.

"HERMIONE!" Lavender squealed. "It's great to see you again! It's been ages! This is my son Ethan Thomas, my daughter Emma is with Dean. Dean Thomas, you remember him!"

"Yeah." Hermione smiled. "Ethan is really cute. How old is he?"

"He'll be turning three in a few months!" Lavender said. "This must be Scorpius! Wow, he really looks like Malfoy!"

Hermione drowned Lavender's voice out like she always did when Lavender started to go on and on about some things that Hermione could care less about. She pretended to listen as she looked around for her best friends.

"Excuse me, Lavender?" Hermione said when she spotted her friends at a table near the end of the room. "Scorpius and I have a few people to see. If you could?"

"Oh, yes, yes!" Lavender exclaimed as she switched Ethan to her other hip. "Is Ron around?"

Hermione rolled her eyes mentally. This girl will never change. Before she could open her mouth to reply, Scorpius did. "Uncle Won is doing things with Aunty Pansy. They were doing things with their lips, their tongues, they hands and-"

"Ok, Scorpius, that's enough." Hermione laughed awkwardly. "We'll be going now. It's nice seeing you, Lavender. Say hi to Dean for me yeah?"

"Yeah, alright." Lavender said, a bit sadden by the fact that Ron was with someone else. Hermione and Scorpius waved at Lavender before they threaded through the crowd towards Harry and Ron.

As she dragged a whining Scorpius behind her, she received several glares from the still single girls from her year who didn't like the fact that Draco Malfoy's son was being taken care of by Hermione Granger. She had also received some civility from the ex-Slytherins who had surprisingly also flirted with her but had completely ignored Scorpius.

"Ugh, remind me why I came here." She complained as Scorpius ran off to look for Nathan Zabini. Ginny grinned. "Lavender was asking me about Ron."

Ginny laughed. "Haven't changed as she?"

"No she hadn't." Hermione grinned as she stood up. "Well, I need to meet up with Daphne and her husband."

"She got married?" Ginny asked shocked. "To who?"

"Edric Hamilton." The older girl grinned when the red-head's eyes grew wider.

"I'll be right back love." Ginny said as she pecked Harry on the cheeks.

"Whatever." Harry said as he rolled his eyes at his wife's reaction.

Hermione stood up, waiting for Ginny Potter to walk over to her. Ginny and Harry had gotten married in July and they were expecting their child. Ginny was four months pregnant. The Weasleys and Harry were excited.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as Ginny hooked her left arm around her right arm.

"Great!" Ginny smiled. "Morning sickness was over a month ago and the mood swings aren't hitting me hard yet. It's amazing to know that you are carrying a life in you."

Hermione laughed at her response as they approached Daphne and her husband. Daphne grinned and pulled her husband towards the girls when she spotted them.

"Ginny! Hermione!" Daphne called excitedly as she hugged the two mentioned girls. "It's great to see you!"

"I thought you were having your one month honey-moon?" Hermione asked curiously.

"We were." Edric smiled, snaking his arms around his wife. "Then we received the letter, and I wanted to see the school my wife always talked about. She loves this place."

"Aww." Ginny gushed. "That's so sweet!"

"Ginny!" Daphne gasped as she took in Ginny's appearance. "You are glowing! How far long are you?"

"Four." The red-head smiled proudly, patting her slight bump.

"Congratulations!" Edric and Daphne chorused.

"Sorry for the short meeting, but I was wondering where the bathroom is?" Edric asked.

"Oh, I'll go with you. I'm not good with directions." Daphne said, winking at her husband. "We'll catch you later, alright?"

"Alright." Hermione laughed as Edric and Daphne walked away from them.

"They're so perfect together!" Ginny smiled. "Though, I have to say, Mr. Hamilton is quite an eye-candy."

"Ginny!" Hermione mocked glared then laughed. "He is, isn't he?"

Both women laughed as they walked back to the table where Harry and Luna were talking.

"Hey, love." Ginny said as she planted a kiss on her husband's lips, sitting down in the process. "Hey Luna."

"Hello Hermione, Ginny." Luna smiled. Blaise was no where to be found.

"Hi Luna." Hermione smiled-she stayed standing. "Where's Blaise?"

"He's talking to friends." Luna said dreamily as she gulped down some water. "I wasn't feeling that well."

"Alright now, Luna?" Hermione asked, concerned for her friend.

"Yes, thank you." Luna smiled. Hermione nodded and looked around, trying to locate Goyle and Millicent. Instead of them, her hazel eyes caught another person. She had never seen him before but there was something familiar about him that caused her heart to skip a beat. Her mysterious guy walked out the door Dumbledore had magicked, connecting it straight to the Black Lake.

"Excuse me." Hermione said absent-mindedly and ran off to follow that guy. Harry sent her a worried and confused glance but she didn't catch it as she was already half way there.

* * *

"Excuse me?" Hermione repeated but to a different person. It had caused him to turn around to face her. "Do I know you?"

He had dirty blonde hair that hung down. It was all she could make out of his face. He had a charm on that caused Hermione to see only his body built and hair—his face was blurred.

"I suppose not, sorry." Hermione sighed and was about to turn around when the guy spoke.

"You're too attractive to be forgotten, miss." He spoke.

Hermione swallowed down a gasp. His voice was familiar yet different. "Oh," She said, blushing. "I'm sorry, you looked familiar from the back."

"It's alright, you're not the first one." The voice laughed, it sounded forced to Hermione's ears. She ignored it. "You look absolutely breath-taking in your grey dress miss"

"Thank you." She smiled and fidgeted. "Can I try something?"

"Sure, alright." The man shrugged.

Then, without a warning, Hermione leaned forward and captured the man's lips. She didn't know his background, his name, nothing. All she knew was that she felt a familiar pull towards the mysterious man before her. She pulled away and gasped for a much needed breath. Her heart was racing so fast, it felt like it was going to burst out any second.

Again, after she caught her breath, she took the man's lips in hers. Soon, her hands were tangled in his hair and his arms went around her waist, supporting her weight. The kiss had made Hermione teary. She cried silently as she kissed the mysterious man passionately.

She pulled away again, this time, both were gasping for much needed air. They leaned forwards and their head touched, lips close to each others,

Confidently, she whispered. "Draco."

It was silent after that and her heart dropped, she was so sure it was him. She sighed quietyl and started to lean away when the man's arm tightened around her waist and let go. She closed her eyes and expected him to walk away when he did the unthinkable.

He whispered on her lips.

"I'll come home soon, love. I promise. I love you, Mia."

She chocked back a sob as she heard the sound of apparation. She stayed rooted to the spot but turned to face the lake. She slid down a nearby tree and let her tears fall freely under the moonlight.

Unbeknownst to her, the entire Great Hall was watching silently. They had been watching ever since a few of them spotted the former Head Girl walk out after the mysterious man. Only a couple heard his name, Narcissa and Harry were included as they stood the closest. The crowd went back to their separate ways when he had apparated away, except for a few people who lingered around to see or hear more about it.

After spending a few minutes alone, Hermione walked back to the Great Hall, thanking Merlin that she had charmed her make up to be water-proof. She felt people's curious eyes on her when she walked in with her head down. Narcissa walked quickly up to her and took her into her arms in a motherly way, letting the younger girl cry into her chest.

* * *

**Author's note** / Err, this is possible the oddest chapter I had planned. hahah. Originally, Draco wasn't suppose to arrive... but he did :) I hope you liked this chapter! And as I said above, if you want to see the dresses, review and tell me! I'll show you them! but most likely not everyone wants to see it, I mean, it's just clothes right? ;)

;; Drop a review ; Fave this story ; Put this on your story alert ;;

Love,  
hardly insane


	6. O6:: Broomsticks and Knockturn Alley

**Title** / A Twist of Fate**  
Rated** / T.**  
Summary** / A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "_Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._" She recognizes the writing anywhere.**  
Warning** / This might sound familiar.**  
Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note** / Heyy, I feel like its been a while since I updated :O well, here is your [maybe] long awaited chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 6**:

Hermione laid on her bed that morning, still thinking about Draco and their kiss that happened weeks ago. She could still feel the taste of his lips and how it felt with his against hers. She smiled wistfully, wondering when she'll see him again.

"Hermione," Narcissa knocked softly. "I'll be going now. I'll see you and Scorpius in a weeks time."

"Alright, Cissa." Hermione replied. Then, silence ensued in her room again, except for the faint sound of clicking heels against the floor as the elder woman walked away.

That afternoon, Hermione Granger sat on her chair in her _engorgio-ed_ library/study room in the cottage, staring into space, and thinking. She was working on her report about another spotted Death Eater in Diagon Alley. Yes, even though it's been three years after the war, Death Eaters were still around. Not a lot that it's life threatening, but a little. The Auror Department was shocked when each case rolled around. New and unheard Death Eaters seemed to be coming out from nowhere.

Her recent file, and the one she was currently working on, was a Death Eater aged in his late thirties. His name was Sabastian Rookwood. He was quite a good-looking man, too bad he was a Death Eater. He had quite a good built, had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, like one of those typical Muggle celebrities she sees on TV when she visits her parents. He worked for Voldemort and has close acquaintance with the Greengrasses.

Hermione was frustrated over these Death Eaters' spotting- they keep appearing every time they finished a report.

She can hear thuds of footsteps running towards her study. She smiled and leaned back, closing her eyes in the process, waiting for Scorpius to come in.

"Mama," Scorpius said loudly as his head bobbed up and down along the table towards her. "Can I have a broom?"

"Why do you need a broom?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows. It was a normal Monday morning, except instead of Narcissa playing with Scorpius it was Hermione. Narcissa had decided to pay her friend and ex-classmate, Severus Snape, a visit at Spinner's End.

"Nathan has one. It was fun!" Scorpius grinned.

"You flew on one?" Hermione frowned. "Scorpius, you could've gotten hurt!"

"Uncle Blaise was there, mama!" Scorpius said, his grin fading. "Please, can I have one?"

"It's too dangerous, sweetheart!" Hermione raised her voice a bit to emphasize her point. "We'll wait for daddy to come home alright?"

"I want a broom!" He stomped his feet. Hermione was at lost. She had never seen Scorpius throwing a tantrum and didn't know what to do. "I don't want to wait for daddy to come home! I want a broom now!"

"Well, how about we wait for grandmamma to come back?" Hermione tried. "She knows more about brooms than I do."

"NO!" He shouted. "I want a broom now!"

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy!" Hermione scolded. "Either you wait for grandmamma to come home or you wait for daddy!"

"Daddy's never coming home!" Scorpius shouted, tears already forming. She sighed, wondering why the Malfoys (except Narcissa) she knew had the ability to change their emotions in a matter of seconds. "Daddy doesn't like me!"

"Oh, sweetheart," Hermione said softly, kneeling down to his height. "Your daddy does like you, your mummy and daddy had a fight. He just needs sometime to think. He'll come home soon."

Oh, how she hoped that was true. She wanted to see Draco soon too! It's been hard trying to continue on with her life after that night. Every minute spent awake, the taste of his lips lingers on hers and his face strayed on her mind, blocking other thoughts.

"No! Daddy won't come back!" He shouted as he pushed Hermione away from him. "I don't like you!"

Hermione gasped at his statement and could only watch as he ran out the door. She stood there for a few moments before his actions fully registered in her mind. She cursed her stubbornness and immediately followed him.

Scorpius was a fast runner for a three-year-old. Hermione tried as hard as she can to catch up with him as she looked around to locate their surroundings. She gasped as she realised where they were heading.

Knockturn Alley.

"Scorpius! Stop!" Hermione shouted. The people she ran past was giving her weird looks, but she didn't care. All she cared was whether if Scorpius heard her or not.

"Scorpius?" Hermione shouted frantically when she lost track of Scorpius after he turned a corner. Then a familiar shout reached her ears, and she ran towards that direction.

**

* * *

Author's note** / Err, this is possible the oddest and a short chapter again. Erm, so this idea was given from a reviewer and friend. So.. yeahh, some action after all that common fairytale crap that nothing bad happens. Hahaha. I had to write about Hermione's job anyway so…yeahh

;; Drop a review ; Fave this story ; Put this on your story alert ;;

Love,  
hardly insane


	7. O7:: Daily Prophet and St Mungos

**Title** / A Twist of Fate  
**Rated** / T.  
**Summary** / A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "_Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._" She recognizes the writing anywhere.  
**Warning** / This might sound familiar.  
**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter.

**Author's Note** / I am sooooo sorry for the really late update! I hope this chapter makes up for it!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Scorpius!" Hermione shouted, earning herself a few looks from the commoners in Knockturn Alley. A few passer-bys looked into the Alley when they heard the familiar name. Immediately, she sent a message with her patronus to the Auror office—something didn't feel right about this situation.

"MAMA!" Scorpius yelled back. She could tell that someone covered his mouth by the muffling that followed. Her head snapped towards the direction his voice came from and followed it. She halted to a stop when she found them, right outside of Borgins and Burkes.

"Let him go." She demanded. Her wand was out and ready for a duel.

"We meet again, Auror Granger." Under the hood, two rows of perfect teeth greeted her. That voice sounded so familiar, but she couldn't put a finger to it.

"What do you want?" Hermione gritted out. She's tired of the games the Death Eaters play before they attack and by the looks of this, it seemed like he was one of them too. It was her fault that Scorpius was involved.

"Nothing." He shrugged while tightening his grip on Scorpius, causing him to call out in pain. Then, he revealed his bloodshot blue eyes.

Hermione gasped in surprise and shock. He was a charming looking young man who goes by the name Sebastian Rookwood. His dirty blonde hair, breath-taking blue eyes, and well-built body could easily trick anyone into thinking he was a good person. He was also known as one of the 'MUST CAPTURE' list in the Auror Department. That was the report she was reading about not ten minutes ago, but she could really care less. She only wanted Scorpius to be safe.

"Rookwood, let him go." She snarled as she circled the man.

"Aww, is this little man yours?" He pouted in mock sympathy. "I'm afraid that will not be possible, Auror Granger. The Greengrasses have ordered me to, let's just say, eliminate their grandson. Such a pity, he's such a charmer."

"Don't you dare," She growled as she slowly stepped forward.

"Ah, ah, ah." He said, as he pressed his wand tip on Scorpius' temple. "One more step and you will say goodbye to him. Just turned three a few months ago, am I correct?"

Hermione froze immediately and her breath caught. "What else do you want? I know that's not all you want."

"Such a smart girl." He smirked. If only he wasn't a Death Eater, she could be feeling weak in her knees now. "I want your life. Draco Malfoy will pay me back what he owed me."

"Wh-What?" her stance faltered for a moment before straightening up again. "What did Draco Malfoy do?"

"He killed my wife during the war. I've only tolerated with him for so long because he married a Greengrass and I've made an Unbreakable to swear I will never hurt the Greengrasses family." He growled. "I may be a Death Eater but my wife isn't. "

"I'm sorry to hear that." Hermione sighed, remembering how many families lost wives, daughters, mothers, sons, husbands and fathers.

"It's all in the past now." He shrugged, the evil glint in his eyes appeared. "Everything will be alright when you're gone from this world."

Scorpius' grey eyes turned watery at the sound of it. His small body sagged against his taker and regretted everything he said to his mama. Hermione choked on her own breath and time seems to stop.

Sebastian laughed as he picked Scorpius up by his clothes. "Look, even the boy understands."

"Mr. Rookwood." Hermione said after taking in a deep breath. "Put him down and let him go."

Sebastian Rookwood chuckled as he slightly released his hold on Scorpius. "Alright, but I have one condition."

"What is it?" Fear crept up from her spine. Suddenly, she was very afraid of what he was about to say. So much for Gryffindor courage.

"We have a duel." He smirked. "You win, I'll let the two of you go. However, if you lose-"

That sentence didn't even need to be finished. It was expected in a way. Hermione never thought they would get away so quickly.

"Fine." Her voice shook a little, and then she repeated in a stronger voice, holding her wand higher and appeared more confident. "Fine."

"Incancerous." He hissed. Ropes tied Scorpius seconds after he muttered the spell. Then, not so carefully, he sat Scorpius down on the sidewalk. "Ready, Ms Granger?"

"Stupefy!" She shouted mentally as she pointed her wand at her opponent. She had mastered nonverbal use of spell before her Auror career started.

Green and red jets of light shot out from each other's wands as Scorpius watched terrified at the sidewalk. It seemed ages for Scorpius until he saw Uncle Harry running towards them.

"Uncle Hawy!" Scorpius shouted through tears as he struggled on the binding ropes. "Uncle Hawy!"

Sebastian immediately saw to it. He muttered another spell, his wand wand making a slashing motion as he smirked.

"Viscus Malum." Hermione's eyes widened at the familiar gesture as she ran forward and covered Scorpius' little body with her body. She gasped in pain as the purple flame hit her back.

"Mama! Mama!" Scorpius shouted as she fell onto the ground gasping for air. She felt the damage the curse inside. _Internal damage._ She remembered as she tried to stay conscious.

"Stupefy!" Harry hollered. His aiming skills had improved vastly as compared to his younger days. His stunning spell hit his target before his target can apparate and he himself ran straight to his best friend. "Mione!"

"Scorpius, come here." He said quickly as he held onto his best friend. The three-year-old ran towards Harry's open arm and sobbed into his clothes.

"I didn't mean for mama to get huwt (hurt)." He cried. "Scowpius was a bad bad boy."

"Shhh." Harry soothed. "Mama's going to be fine."

Then, he stood up and commanded his team. "Take Rookwood to Azkaban. Immediately."

"A'ight, capt'n." Seamus replied. He had decided to become an Auror to everyone's surprise. "Go quickly. Dolohov's curse is awful."

"Yeah." He sighed, remembering the times during the war where most of the Light fighters were hit with that spell. It was horrible. "Hang in there, Mione!"

Then, he held onto his best friend and Scorpius and apparated to St Mungos.

* * *

_A week later_

_**War-heroine Hermione Granger injured in the latest Death Eater capture**_

_21-year-old Hermione Granger, an auror and guardian to the Malfoy heir, Scorpius Malfoy, was hit by the infamous Antonin Dolohov's curse. The curse, as it seems, have caused a lot of damage for the young heroine. _

_The Auror department had captured Sebastian Rookwood to the credit of the injured Auror Granger. The event happened in Knockturn Alley, the infamous street for Death Eaters and evil deeds. From a brief summary, Rookwood had attempted to capture Mr. Malfoy that day after he found the boy running into the street and heard the young woman's voice. Known to us now, the elder Greengrasses had given him a task to finish the boy off for reasons we all know not. He had inflicted the curse onto our Most Eligible Witch when our War Hero arrived at the scene with backups._

_Ms Granger was and still is unconscious. Rumour has it that the sole reason Ms Granger was in comatose for so long is because her body had not fully recover from the Cruciatus Curse Bellatrix Lestrange had inflicted upon her. The young Mr. Malfoy has also been seen in and out of St Mungos with his grandmother Narcissa Malfoy and the Boy-who-Lived. The Malfoy heir looked miserable (No harm was intended), he was always seen crying while he clutched unto his grandmother's neck._

_The entire Wizarding World gives their war Heroine their prayers and we hope Ms Granger will be awake soon._

_Padma Patil_

_

* * *

_

_Three days later._

Scorpius and Narcissa Malfoy walked down the cool hallway of St Mungos hand-in-hand. Scorpius' eyes started watering again as he felt dread, he didn't want to see his mama lying on that bed, not moving.

"There, there, sweetheart." Narcissa said softly as she kneeled down to her grandson's height and hugged him. "Mama will be wake up soon. You have to look dashing for her, okay?"

Scorpius nodded and sniffed, wiping his tears away with him fingers. Then, they resumed walking towards the ward that said 'Hermione Granger'. When they opened the door, they found someone sitting on a chair next to the bed. His blonde, disheveled hair blended in with the white background and white decorations around him. He was holding the sleeping brunette's hand in his as he leaned forward, watching the patient. Scorpius heard the tiny gasp of disbelief from his grandmamma and looked at her confusedly.

"Draco?" He heard her whisper. He looked at the supposed 'Draco' person and his grandmamma confusedly. "Draco, darling, is that really you?"

The man sitting next to the unconscious brunette's bed gently placed her hand down and stood up, the legs of the chair he was on scraped against the floor. He turned around and Scorpius felt his eyes go wide. He looked exactly like that man. He pointed at 'Draco' and asked, "Who is he?"

"He's your father Scorpius." Narcissa's voice shook as her lips curved into a soft smile. She let go of her grandson's hand as she stepped forward to embrace her son. "Oh, Draco."

"Hello, mother." Draco muttered back as he hugged his mother back.

"Draco, I've missed you so much!" Narcissa laughed despite the tears that fell down her face. "I can't believe you'd leave your own mother for that long!"

"Sorry, mother." He grinned. "But, I found it!"

"You did!" Narcissa gasped as she covered her mouth. "Oh, Draco. She'll love it, I just know it."

Scorpius walked towards his grandmamma and his father slowly and uncertainly. He tugged lightly on Narcissa's robes and looked at her with eager eyes. When she looked at him, she picked him up and introduced him to Draco.

"Draco, this is Scorpius." Narcissa smiled. "Sweetheart, this is your father."

Despite what he said to Hermione before he ran off, he latched onto Draco as he sobbed. "It's my fauwt mama's like that. I want bwoom and I said bad bad things. I towd mama I don't like her and I wan (ran) out. It's all Scowpius' fauwt!"

"Shhh." Draco soothed his son while rubbing his back. "How is she?"

The question was directed to Narcissa. She sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "She's getting better. At a slow pace, but better. The Healers are trying their best Draco, but her injuries from the Manor re-opened. It takes time."

"I want mama to wake up!" Scorpius choked, interrupting the adults' conversation. "I want to say sowwy."

"Mama wouldn't like it if you blame yourself, Scorpius. I know she knows that you don't mean it." Narcissa exited the ward after mouthing to her son that she'll be at the manor.

"It's Scowpius'' fauwt. Mama would be fwine if I don't want bwoom." Scorpius continued to cry and kept blaming himself. Draco sighed quietly and sat back down on the chair. He made sure his son won't fall and removed one hand to hold Hermione's.

He soothed his son until Scorpius fell asleep in his arms as he sat there awake, watching his son and his object of affection.

* * *

_The next day_

_**Draco Malfoy returns to the Wizarding World**_

_Many outside St Mungos spotted Draco Malfoy, aged twenty-one, with his son, Scorpius Malfoy. Evidently, the father and son had recently reconnected and had just visited Hermione Granger._

_The father and son walked about Diagon Alley. Draco Malfoy was seen smiling and laughing with his son, who was in his arms the entire time. The two seems to be having fun. It was as if the twenty-one years old hadn't disappear at all._

_More details will be reported as soon we have the details_

_Rita Skeeter._

_

* * *

_

**Author's note** / Yay! Long Chapter with a lame ending! I apologize for the extremely looong update. I was immensely busy and author's block—they always come. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter!

;; Drop a review ; Fave this story ; Put this on your story alert ;;

Love,  
hardly insane


	8. O8:: Waking Up and Tell Tales

**Title** / A Twist of Fate**  
Rated** / T.**  
Summary** / A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "_Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._" She recognizes the writing anywhere.**  
Warning** / This might sound familiar.**  
Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Two months later_

Draco Malfoy was working overnight again. Scorpius slept by his side as he tried to read the report with his drooping eyes. He sighed and rubbed his tired eyes.

It's been two long months since he came back and two long months since Hermione's been in the hospital. He sighed and looked at his sleeping son. Oh how he wished she were here with him.

He looked at the photos that were placed on the table for decoration. The photos consisted of Hermione and Scorpius, playing in the park, celebrating his son's birthday and so on. Draco would've moved them to prevent him from feeling the guilt and sadness that always appear when he sees the picture, but this is her table. Draco did not want to change anything.

It was around midnight when an owl flew into the cottage through the open window in the study room. The owl's soft and tired hoot interrupted the stretched silence in the room. Then, Draco gently moved Scorpius off his lap and moved swiftly to the owl.

"Hey, little guy." Draco said softly as he stroked the owl's feathers. He fed the owl some food before retracting the small scroll that was attached to the owl's leg. "What is this?"

His grey eyes widened as he read the content of the scribbled note over and over again. _No, no, no. You've got to be kidding. _His cycle was interrupted by the owl's soft hoot as it flew over the horizon, back to where it came from.

It was almost as if everything came pounding in his head then as he got into action. He ran towards his mother's room and knocked urgently. "Mother! Mother, wake up!" Draco continued to knock when he heard nothing coming out from the room. "Mother! We have to go to St. Mungos! Immediately."

Then, he heard some shuffling and curses. Narcissa Malfoy finally made an appearance. "What is it?" She scowled as she opened the door. "Can't it wait until next morning?"

"Sorry, mother. It cannot." He said as he sprang back to the study room to wake his sleeping son. "Scorpius! Scorpius, wake up!"

Scorpius stirred and cracked an eye open. "Daddy?"

Draco chuckled slightly as he was still amazed that he was with his son. He hastily put on his thick jacket and said quickly, "Scor, we're going to St. Mungos, something came up."

"Mama?" Scorpius asked wide-eyed.

Draco nodded and helped Scorpius to put his jacket on as Narcissa walked in. "What is all this hassle about, Draco? What's so important that you have to wake us up? Is Hermione alright? I heard something about St. Mungos."

The mention of her name brought a wave of emotions up to his throat and he couldn't answer.

"DRACO!" Narcissa yelled. "Scorpius and I are worried about her too, incase you haven't noticed."

He calmed his racing heart and looked from his mother's eyes to his son's eyes. Then, he muttered the two words that took his breath away in the note.

"She's awake."

* * *

The three Malfoys rushed down the hallways of St Mungos to get to Hermione Granger's ward. As they approached her ward, they saw a healer walking out with a chart in her hands. Narcissa walked up to the healer when she realized Draco stayed rooted where he was.

"How is she?" Narcissa asked the healer in charge of Hermione.

"So far, she's looking great." The Healer said as she double-checked her patient's chart. "It's a miracle that she was able to wake up in two months. Ms. Granger's injuries are almost fully healed and should be well over in a couple of days. You are allowed to visit her, but only a while."

"Thank you." Narcissa nodded to the Healer and beckoned her son and grandson to follow her as she walked into the room.

Draco stood outside and took a deep breath before going in. Narcissa stood at a side after hugging the fragile-looking brunette, presuming that Draco wants his appearance to be a surprise.

"Mama?" Scorpius whispered as he looked at his pale guardian. Hermione smiled slightly and let her eyes travelled up to the man who held Scorpius' hands in his. Her breath caught like it always did when she saw him.

"Draco?" She whispered as tears brimmed her eyes. "You came back."

"Told you I will." He smiled slightly as he dropped his son's hand and walked quickly to the bed when the brunette tried to sit up. "Hey, don't move."

"Merlin, it is you." Hermione said with a smile as tears fell freely down her face. "I missed you so much, Draco."

"I missed you too, Mia." He whispered as he gathered her carefully into his arms. "I missed you so, so much, love."

Hermione laughed slightly through her sobs as her arms went around him.

"Come on, sweetheart." Narcissa said gently as she picked her smiling grandson up. "Let's leave them alone."

"Okay." Scorpius nodded as he laid his head on her shoulder and yawned. "Mama alright now?"

"Yes, Mama's alright now, Scorpius." Narcissa smiled as she walked out with him, leaving the couple alone in the room to catch up.

* * *

"How long have you been back?" Hermione asked after Draco laid her back on the bed.

"Two months, well, to the wizarding world, that is." Draco smiled as he held her hand in his. "Ever since the Hogwarts party. Just stayed in the manor, that's all."

Hermione smiled softly. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mia." Draco smiled as he leaned down and pecked her forehead.

"So tell me, where did you go?" Hermione smiled. Grinning like a mad man, Draco told her every event that happened to him whilst he travelled and where he went.

They spent an hour catching up. The healer was stopped each time she tried to tell the Malfoys to let the patient rest by Narcissa, so she soon gave up and let them do whatever they pleased.

"Why?"

He sighed as he's been dreading this question ever since he entered the room. "I wanted to find you something."

"Find what?" She frowned. "What could be so important you have to leave me-us for so long?"

Draco pursed his lips and looked down. He wasn't sure if he should tell her or not.

"Apparently, nothing important that you can tell me." She sighed and turned to the other side. Now, it was her back that faced him.

"No! Hermione!" He said. "I just don't think it's the right time."

She sighed and said nothing.

Draco thought through it quickly before she kicked him out again like she did years ago.

* * *

_After the war, in an abandoned classroom._

_Hermione and Draco were alone whilst the others were cleaning up the mess created at Hogwarts. They were snogging passionately not few minutes ago and you can tell by their ruffled hair and wrinkled attire._

"_Draco?" She whispered. "Tell me what's bothering you."_

"_It's nothing, Hermione. Don't worry about it." He said._

"_Why?" She frowned. "Do I not mean enough to you to know what's bothering you?"_

"_No, Hermione." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "It's just, I don't think it's the right time."_

_Silence cut through the air and the intensity of emotions filled the room. Tears welled up in her eyes as she turned away from him. "Leave."_

"_What?"_

"_I said, leave." She repeated and pointed at the closed door. "Go!"_

"_Mia!"_

"_I said leave, Draco!" She raised her voice and it cracked. "GO, DRACO!"_

"_But, Mia!" He reached out to touch her arm._

_She moved away before he can touch her and looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "Why are you still keeping secrets from me?"_

_His heart broke at her broken tone and cracking voice. "I-"_

"_Leave, please." She whispered through her tears and turned away._

_Draco knew that by this point, she wanted to be alone. So he left her in the room, thinking that she'll owl him soon to talk._

_But she never did.

* * *

_

"Mia." He said softly, hoping to get a reaction from her.

Nothing.

"I left because," he paused and sighed. "I wanted to find this."

He reached his hands into his pocket and took out a box. "It meant the whole world to you and I couldn't live with myself knowing that I had caused you to loose this."

She turned around to look at him. 'Finally.' He sighed mentally. Draco reached forward to wipe her tears away and sat on the bed.

Hermione's eyes followed his actions and truthfully, she didn't want the same ending like last time either. She eyed the box carefully and looked back at Draco.

Draco smiled softly and opened the box. Hermione felt her eyes go wide at the sight of the ring. It was hers. The exact same one. Her brown, tear-filled eyes looked up to his excited, smiling, grey eyes in disbelief and back to the ring. She sat up despite the pain and embraced Draco.

"Thank you." She whispered as she sobbed. "Thank you so much."

"Anything for you, love." He smiled as he stroked her hair.

The ring. It was back. The ring was simple and is made from silver. The ring was given to Hermione mother from Hermione's father as an engagement ring and had been Hermione's ever since her mother passed from cancer. The silver ring was the only familiar physical object she had left of her parents since the Death Eaters killed her father.

How did Hermione know it was hers? The ring had her parents' name engraved on it. She was devastated when the ring was taken away in the Malfoy Manor during the war whilst Draco's deranged aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, tortured her.

Draco held her close while she cried in happiness. Hermione was laughing and crying at the same time. She hid her face in the crook of his neck and her arms were around his waist.

"Thank you, Draco." She whispered against his neck. He felt a surge of energy fleeing to his pants as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Anything for you, love." He repeated his previous statement.

* * *

**Author's note** / SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while and really, I blame author's block. It comes once in a while and with school things going on, it sort of made writing impossible. Well, for those who're still waiting, here you go and I hope I did not disappoint!

;; Drop a review ; Fave this story ; Put this on your story alert ? ;;

Love,  
hardly insane


	9. O9:: Won't leave me?

**Title** / A Twist of Fate**  
Rated** / T.**  
Summary** / A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "_Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._" She recognizes the writing anywhere.**  
Warning** / This might sound familiar.**  
Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 9

"He's turned distant, Mia," Draco sighed, "have I done anything wrong?"

It's been a week since Hermione returned from St Mungos. Draco felt like Scorpius has been distancing himself from him. 'I thought we were doing great a few weeks ago.' Draco sighed in thought. He walked towards the balcony rail and rested his hands on it while looking down at the flowers his mother had planted.

Hermione sighed softly and shook her head even though he can't see it. She walked up behind him and snaked her arms around his waist, half-leaning on him. "I think it's his way of making you feel guilty," she said quietly, "you haven't been around since he was born. Now that you're back so suddenly—it's going to take a while for him to understand you're not leaving him again."

Draco sighed and nodded in understanding. He turned around to wrap his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on her head.

"He probably leaned on you for comfort while Cissa was busying during those m-"

"Stop it," he interrupted, "I'm already feeling guilty as it is."

"Sorry," she pursed her lips whilst looking up at him, "don't worry, Draco. He'll come around."

He closed his grey eyes and pressed his thin lips onto her forehead. "I hope so," he whispered.

"Momma?" a scared voice whispered. "Momma!"

Hermione felt a gentle shake and woke up. Scorpius' tear-filled face greeted her. She yawned and pried Draco's arm away from her waist as she sat up. He stirred, but did not wake. Scorpius crawled into her lap and held onto her tightly as silent tears ran down his face.

"Shh," she said softly whilst stroking his hair, "Scorpius, what's wrong?"

"You were leaving me." She knew he meant his dream and could see the link between his dream and Draco's take-off after his birth.

"Oh Scorpius, momma will never leave you." She sighed and held him tighter.

* * *

**Author's note** / SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a while and really, I blame author's block. Particulary now because GAH! so this is a very short chapter.

;; Drop a review ; Fave this story ; Put this on your story alert ? ;;

Love,  
hardly insane


	10. 1O:: Explanation

**Title** / A Twist of Fate**  
Rated** / T.**  
Summary** / A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "_Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._" She recognizes the writing anywhere.**  
Warning** / This might sound familiar.**  
Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 10

"Momma, is daddy going to be with us forever?" Scorpius asked one day. Draco was out, clearing up some information with the Daily Prophet and Narcissa was back in the Manor, redecorating for the upcoming Christmas event.

"Yes, yes he is, Scorpius," Hermione promised as she knelt down to look at him in the eyes, "daddy knows he made a stupid mistake by leaving you and he's trying to make up for it."

"Did daddy give this to you, momma?" Scorpius asked as he fingered the ITEM Draco had returned to her.

"No he didn't, he found it for me." Hermione explained, smiling softly. "Momma lost it and daddy found it and fixed it for me when he was gone."

"Daddy good then?" Scorpius' bottom lip jutted out as he looked into her hazel eyes with wide and innocent grey eyes.

Hermione didn't know the answer to that. Sooner or later, the blonde boy in front of her is going to hear about his father's history and he'll know nothing of it. That's going to cause the others to tease him more about it.

Hermione sighed and looked at the boy seriously. "Daddy did a couple of bad things in the past, Scorpius, but daddy is good. Don't let others tell you otherwise."

"I think," someone said behind her, "that would be an understatement."

Silent tension hung around the air as Hermione bit her bottom lip and looked towards the floor whilst Scorpius looked confused. The man walked towards them with a light strut and stopped a few steps away from them.

"Draco," she sighed whilst standing up to face him, "you are a good man."

"Not good enough to allow people to forget what happened." Draco bit back.

Hermione was about to retort when she felt a tug on her skirt. She looked down and was met by the same eyes, only it was on a child. She ran her fingers through his well-cared, short, platinum blonde hair and looked back at Draco. "I think it's time for you to tell him, Draco."

"He's three, Mia." The name was unfamiliar to Scorpius therefore he frowned.

"Better now than later." Hermione pulled the two of them to the couch and sat down. She pulled Scorpius onto her lap and gestured for Draco to pull a couch over. And so he did.

"Scorpius, please understand that I never wanted to be a part of that," Draco sighed while Scorpius watched on confusedly as his guardian gave his father a supportive squeeze when interlacing their fingers.

"I was part of a group. A bad group, Scorpius. The leader thought that people who are in any relations to muggles shouldn't be allowed to learn or live with magic. For example, momma." Draco explained. "I was forced to kill and force to watch others being tortured."

Hermione felt her eyes water at that moment, she remembered that he was there, watching as she was being tortured. She felt a squeeze on her hand and looked at the blonde man in front of her. She smiled halfheartedly and nodded for him to continue.

"We were called the Death Eaters." Here, Draco showed his faint Dark Mark and his fist curled up, as if dreading another uninvited call any moment. Scorpius looked at Hermione and back at the hand before reaching out to trace it. Draco retracted his arm immediately, as if he was being burnt, but when he saw that quiver of his son's bottom lip, he hesitantly reached his arm out again. "That's why daddy left. My daddy wasn't good. I didn't trust myself to care for you because I thought I will become him, so I gave you to momma."

"But daddy good now?" Scorpius said quietly and pleadingly. "Daddy good now, right momma?"

"Yes," Hermione whispered, looking at Draco, "daddy is good now."

Draco looked at her with watery eyes and mouthed 'thank you'. She smiled softly and shook her head as Scorpius crawled onto his father's lap to embrace him.

"Scorpius is sorry," he mumbled against Draco's shoulder, "I didn't mean to push daddy away."

"I don't blame you, Scorpius." Draco said. Hermione smiled and squeezed Draco's hand, mouthing the words 'I love you' with her mouth.

He returned the smile and mouthed the same words back just as Scorpius detached from him. "Get ready! Party with Uncle Harry and Uncle Ron!"

Hermione and Draco laughed at the outburst from Scorpius and got up to get ready.

"I get presents!" Scorpius laughed as he clapped his hands together while running to his room to get changed.

Hermione giggled and looked at Draco, who was looking after his son's back with utter adoration. "You did great, Draco." She said softly.

"Thank you," he said as he turned back to look at her. Then, he smirked, "I think we still have say, ten minutes or so? We could use that time to do something productive."

Hermione laughed and pushed him towards the stairs, "Nice try Draco, but no. Now, hurry up!"

He mocked hurt and walked solemnly upstairs. "Come on, Draco." Hermione laughed. "You have all the time in the world to spend with me later."

He smirked and chuckled. "I'll take that as a promise."

She laughed and pushed him up the stairs to get ready.

* * *

**Author's note** / WOOOT. Epilogue should be up soon in a chappie or two :) OH and before you go on and on about the chapters are short, this isn't supposed to be long chaptered ones.. i did long chapters for a few i think but this story was meant to be short and to the point okay? If it does not sit well with you then, sorry.

;; Drop a review ; Fave this story ; Put this on your story alert ? ;;

Love,  
hardly insane


	11. 11:: Married a year later

**Title** / A Twist of Fate**  
Rated** / T.**  
Summary** / A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "_Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._" She recognizes the writing anywhere.**  
Warning** / This might sound familiar.

**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 11

_A year later_

"Momma?" Scorpius called softly from the door to the bedroom she and Draco shared.

"Come in," Hermione looked up and put the book to her side table. Draco was having a nap. He sprawled on the bed and his hair was ruffled. Scorpius ran towards his guardian and sat himself down in her lap. "What do you want, love?" She asked when Scorpius looked at her with wide grey eyes.

"When can I have a brother or a sister?" He asked quietly, she had to bend slightly to catch what he was saying. "James and Rose have brothers and sisters but I don't." He pouted. "When can you and daddy give me one?"

Hermione's eyes widened momentarily before blushed and glanced at her sleeping blonde companion. She looked back at the little boy and said softly, "Why don't you ask daddy?"

Her simple gold engagement ring was glinting underneath the sunlight. Draco proposed to her in near December- about a month and a half ago. Scorpius didn't know what it meant then, but as Draco and Hermione explained, his eyes brightened up and he hugged the two of them whilst exclaiming, "momma and daddy getting married!" Her thoughts where momentarily broken when Scorpius shook Draco up.

"Daddy! Daddy, wake up!" The four-year old shouted whilst shaking his father. "Daddy!"

Draco groaned in annoyance and mumbled tiredly. "What?"

"Can I have a brother or sister, daddy?" Scorpius asked. Draco's eyes flew open and looked at his son and his fiancée. Hermione shrugged and listened for his answer.

"If mommy wants to," Draco said cautiously, but was surprised when she rolled her eyes.

"I told him to ask you, love." She explained.

"Oh," he said and sat up. He pulled Scorpius onto his lap and said, "Well, Daddy wants to marry momma first before we give you one."

Scorpius pouted and whined in annoyance. "Then marry now!"

Draco chuckled and looked at Hermione. "We're planning next month, Scorpius, can you wait?"

Scorpius thought about it and nodded. "If they come faster then yes."

Hermione laughed and ruffled his hair while Draco leaned over to give her a kiss.

* * *

_One month later_

It was a bright spring afternoon and the wedding took place behind the cottage. The Weasleys, Daphne and Edric, Goyle and Millicent, Blaise and Luna and her parents was invited. It was a small wedding, only family and friends were invited.

"Do you, Draco Abraxas Malfoy, take Hermione Jean Granger as your wife?" The Minister said.

"I do." Draco smirked.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take Draco Abraxas Malfoy as your husband?" The Minister repeated.

"I do," Hermione said with happy tears in her eyes.

"I hereby pronounce you husband and wife." As the Minister's words ended, a bright white light appeared, starting from their hands. When the light disappeared, two wizarding wedding band appeared on their ring fingers. "You may kiss the bride."

Draco smirked and kissed his newly wedded wife. Both didn't notice Scorpius who ran up excitedly to his parents until he covered his eyes, "ewwwww."

The newly weds pulled away and laughed. Hermione picked Scorpius up and smothered him with kisses while Draco laughed.

"Mommy!" Scorpius giggled and tried to pull away from his stepmother who he considered his real mother. "Mommy finally a Malfoy!"

Hermione laughed and looked at her husband. "If I didn't know, I'd say that the two of you schemed together."

"Congratulations!" Ginny, Luna, Pansy and Daphne squealed when they reached the new family with their husband. Ginny and Harry had James a little more than half a year ago and are expecting another. Her loose white dress did not fully hide her blooming stomach.

Luna wasn't as dreamy as before. Nathan was running about with the Weasleys. Blaise was holding their 3-month-old boy in his arms whilst looking lost at what to do when the baby cried.

Pansy and Ron's twins were running around the garden with their cousins and poor Mrs Weasley was chasing them. The twins weren't expecting any siblings anytime soon as they were still busy with their well-known career. Pansy's shop was still one of the most popular shops in Wizarding world and muggle world. They were getting richer and richer, but they did not care.

Daphne and Edric weren't expecting any children as well and traveled around the world looking for ideas for wedding bands. It's as if only the Slytherins weren't having children yet, well except for Draco and Pansy.

"Thank you." Hermione and Draco replied with wide-smiles. "Where's Millie and Goyle?"

"Emergency call," Daphne answered. "They should really take a break once in a while."

Ron and Harry were looking at Draco seriously. "If you hurt her mate, you know what we'll do."

Draco nodded confidently and replied, "I won't hurt her. It'll be the last thing I do."

The chatterings among the ex-Hogwarts students were momentarily silenced when Scorpius said loudly, "Can I have a brother or sister now?"

Hermione and Draco reddened slightly whilst their friends laughed. Ginny stroked her tummy and told Scorpius that he had to wait for a while because babies take time to grow.

"Is that a baby then?" Scorpius asked as he pointed at Ginny's stomach. "Is that how mommy will look like?"

Ginny nodded while Draco and Hermione tried to avoid Scorpius' pleading gaze. Luna and Blaise have excused themselves someone through the short conversation to tend to their son, so the crowd lessened.

"Please, mommy," Scorpius whined, tears were welling up in his eyes, "I don't want to be alone."

Sighing but smiling, she said, "We'll see alright?"

Dejected, Scorpius nodded and hugged her legs. Hermione smiled and picked him up into her arms.

* * *

**Author's note** / WOOOT. Epilogue should be up soon:)

;; Drop a review ; Fave this story ; Put this on your story alert ? ;;

Love,  
aelyndic


	12. 12:: A New Addition

**Title** / A Twist of Fate**  
Rated** / T.**  
Summary** / A baby was asked to be left under Hermione Granger's care. The letter had written clearly, "_Please, that's all I'm asking. I will come back when the time is right._" She recognizes the writing anywhere.**  
Warning** / This might sound familiar.

**Disclaimer** / I don't own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter 12

"Momma," Scorpius started quietly with a frown on his face, "who's my real mommy?"

Hermione stared at him. She never thought about the answer. It's simple… but how will he understand? "Your mommy is Astoria Greengrass. She married Mr Theo. You saw them a few weeks ago when we were at the park. Remember?"

"She was my mommy?" Scorpius repeated in a confused tone. "I don't look like her."

"Well, do you want to?" Hermione asked softly, running her fingers through his blonde hair.

"No," he shook his head. "Momma's prettier than her."

Hermione laughed gently and watch with amusement as Scorpius faced her stomach. "You better look like mommy."

Hermione smiled and caressed her stomach. She will be entering her seventh month in a couple of days and they were expecting a girl. The first girl in the Malfoy line since forever. Scorpius was even more excited than Hermione and Draco themselves, if that was possible. He was even more excited when he found out he was going to have a sister.

"Scorpius! Mia! I'm home!" Draco yelled as the floo network disconnected. Scorpius grinned and ran downstairs to greet his father.

"Daddy! Daddy! Lyra kicked me today!" Scorpius shouted when he ran down to his father. "I think she was jealous!"

Hermione smiled as Draco's laughter filled the house. She used the bedpost to help herself up and walked down to where they are.

"Momma was telling me something about Hogwarts and Lyra kicked me." Scorpius pouted. "I think she's just jealous she can't go there yet."

"I think so too, Scorpius. Hello, love." Draco smiled and kissed his wife on the lips. "Lyra?"

"Scorpius named her." Hermione smiled and leaned into her husband's embrace. "I think it's perfect. Lyra Narcissa Malfoy."

"I think so too." He grinned. "Where's mother, I expect that she'd be over the moon when she hears about it."

"Hogwarts!" Scorpius jumped up and down excitedly. "Planning the Christmas Party to Uncle Sevvie, Aunt Minnie and Dumblydore. We're going next month right?" He looked at them with such hopeful look, they couldn't say no.

"I guess we-" Draco said hesitantly,

"YAY!" Scorpius squealed and ran upstairs to owl James Potter.

Hermione chuckled and nuzzled Draco's neck. "I don't know why he's so energetic. He's been jumping up and down since this morning."

"Hmm…" Draco smiled, hiding his nose in her hair and snaked his arms under her larger breast. "I think he's just excited that the baby kicked him."

Hermione laughed. "Are we really going to the Christmas party?"

Draco shrugged. "Why not? It's Christmas." He smiled. "Didn't you complain about how little you see of Potters and the Weasleys last week? They'll be there."

She sighed. "I'm going to look like a whale, Draco and I—there's no dress for me."

"I'm sure Pansy can work something out," Draco stated. "She's working on a maternity line, you know."

Hermione pursed her lips and made a pros and cons list in her mind. "Fine," she murmured, and then a smile crept onto her face. "I can't wait to see Lily again!"

Lily Luna Potter, born six months after the wedding, was Hermione's Godchild and she adored her.

Draco chuckled and led themselves to the living room when a "whoops" was heard right after a vase crashed onto the floor.

* * *

_A month later._

"Happy Christmas, everyone." Pansy greeted, smiling happily whilst hugging Scorpius, Draco, Hermione and the Weasleys.

"Happy Christmas," everyone repeated her words.

"Thank you so much for the dress, Pansy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"You're welcome," Pansy grinned. "Come on, there's someone I'd like you to meet!"

It was Daphne and Edric that Pansy wanted Hermione to see. However, Pansy did not mention the new addition to their family. Ethan, was the baby's name. Hermione congratulated them excitedly and cradled the baby.

Amidst all the celebration, Dumbledore greeted with each and every one of them with joyful words.

* * *

_A few weeks later._

"Push, Mrs. Malfoy!" The Healer instructed. "Just one more push!"

"I can't do this!" Hermione cried as she laid back. She held both Draco's hand in hers and was crushing them, but Draco didn't mind. He kissed her sweaty forehead and whispered encouraging words.

"Come on, love." Draco whispered soothingly. "You can do this. You're a Gryffindor for a reason," with that he kissed her forehead.

"Mrs. Malfoy!" The healer shouted. "Push!"

Hermione leaned forward and pushed hard. Draco was afraid for her. Her veins were appearing on her neck and it seems like it's really taking a toll on her. Then, the silence that followed caused Draco to hold his breath.

There was still silence.

Hermione was leaning against him, exhausted and afraid.

Then, a sharp cry pierced the room and the unspoken relief filled the whole room. Hermione now sagged against him, crying out of happiness. Draco leaned her back onto the bed when the Healer advanced them with their baby.

"Congratulations, Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy," the elderly healer smiled, "you have a beautiful baby girl."

Hermione laughed tiredly and held her arms out for the baby. The healer placed the baby in her arms and Hermione looked at Draco.

"I love you," Hermione smiled with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too," Draco kissed his wife and their baby's head as the healer and nurses cleaned the room, preparing for the visitors.

"Mommy!" Scorpius' excited voice yelled. "They're not letting me in! I want to see Lyra!"

Draco smiled and nodded at the healer who was looking at them for permission. The elder healer opened the door and watched amusedly when a 5 year-old boy ran past him to the bed.

"Is she pretty?" Was the first question out of his mouth, it caused both of them to laugh.

"Of course she is, love," Hermione laughed. "She's beautiful."

"Lyra Narcissa Malfoy," Draco announced the name to the Weasleys, Narcissa, the Potters and the Grangers that was flooding into the room.

Congratulations that came from the men followed after the announcement as all of the women cooed over the newborn.

"Merlin, Hermione! She's gorgeous!" comments like that were thrown in their direction as women caught a glimpse of the baby.

Hermione only grinned and snuggled against her husband.

* * *

**Author's note** / wow. It's done. I can't believe it! I KNOW IT'S RUSHED! but i seriously don't know what else... ANYWAY, i'll have a new story up soon and then I'll re-write my other wtory because at the moment, it's crappy. I hope you'll stay tuned into my story!

The dresses people asked for:  
http :/ www . polyvore . com / cgi /set?id=22110228  
http :/ www . polyvore . com / simple_sleeveless_dress /thing?id=29505104

;; Drop a review ; Fave this story ; Put this on your story alert ? ;;

Love,  
aelyndic


End file.
